1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a casing used for a seat-belt retractor for an automotive vehicle into which the seat belt is automatically wound by the action of a winding spring when the tension of the seat belt is released, and more particularly to a casing for a seat-belt retractor such that its webbing guide sleeve is telescopically extendable and adjustably pivotable and bendable when the seat belt is pulled out therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well-known, there have been various safety seat-belt retractors used for automotive vehicle safety belts to protect a driver or passengers seated within the passenger compartment from injury when the vehicle is suddenly decelerated in such an emergency case as collision. Usually, the seat-belt retractor is arranged in position somewhere behind the driver or passenger and the seat belt can be pulled out easily therefrom when the driver wants to put on it for safety.
In the past, however, it has been necessary to select a seat-belt retractor having a suitable webbing guide angle from among various types of retractors. This is because the shape and size and position and angle of the seat differs according to the model of car.